User talk:Lawapo
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! *Greetings! Make sure to preview before you submit your edits, that way you don't have to make as many edits as you would if you kept making errors in entries. Thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 22:08, 23 March 2006 (UTC) This addition to the Memory Alpha Wiki is based on information that I had previously tried to add to a different WIKI that talked about Star Trek and the different RPGs that have existed over time. After having the article scrubbed several times, I finally gave up on correcting that Wiki. I figured that until I had more time to write a more in-depth article that would include citations that it was futile to keep adding information that would be erased because only older gamers, such as myself, knew about the Heritage game license for the first Star Trek RPG. Not withstanding that a little research would turn up the information that I have provided in the citations. Why have I included Starfleet Voyages here? Despite the fact that Starfleet Voyages should properly be placed in the Non-Canonical Star Trek Wiki, I felt that, since it was a revision of the Heritage Games RPG by the same author, readers would have a better sense of how the original Heritage RPG: Star Trek: Adventure Gaming in the Final Frontier actually worked. AKA I happen to be the poster <12.64.234.195>. I decided to post the original short article to the Memory Alpha before registering. Partly to see if the article would suffer the same fate as previously experienced at the other Wiki. I also happen to be <12.64.66.225>. I started making a few editing and proofreading corrections--thought I had caught most of the typos--and had decided to make some revisions to the formatting of the page. Then I realized that I had not logged in. Thanks, lawapo